


The Piano

by parkxbyun



Category: Wanna One (Band), Wannable
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Romance, jinhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkxbyun/pseuds/parkxbyun
Summary: Only with piano Bae Jinyoung could feel his existences.





	The Piano

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, I want to say thank you if you want to read this but before, I'm so sorry if there are grammatical errors because this is my first time write in english T_T and enjoy hehe! ah, don't forget to give some kudos or some suggestions and critics maybe? :D

A dusk in the early evening swept the wide sky, the sun was disappeared, and people are passing by to catch their destination.  
  
At that time, school corridors were deserted, the teachers and also the students have already done with the study things, all of them went to their home except him, a boy in a music room with black haired yet still using his school uniform, sit down at the sofa while musing, he is Bae Jinyoung.  
  
It was Bae Jinyoung's routine, musing in school's music room since one years ago. Didn't know what was he doing there but there's a reason why he keep musing in the music room every school activities ended, it's Lee Daehwi as the reason.

.

.

.

 _ **Ting..ting..ting..** ***sounds of piano***_  
  
_The strains of piano waft out to the whole music room, it has been 30 minutes ago since the little tiny boy with gold-brown hair plays Paper Hearts by Tori Kelly his favorite singer. He vivifies the atmosphere by playing the piano tuts softly with closed eyes and accompanied by his beautiful voice._  
  
_"Hoping that you won't forget~"_  
  
_The strains_ is _over, Lee Daehwi_ open _his eyes and was_ smiled _. He was so happy because today is the last day of his exercise because tomorrow night he must perform in front of many people at school's festival._  
  
_Without Daehwi knew, a boy was leaned against the back of the door while listened to Daehwi. "Ya, Lee Daehwi!" the boy showed himself and came up to Daehwi._  
  
_Daehwi startled and he looked back "Yak_ hyung _! You surprised me", "Hehe" Bae Jinyoung chuckled to himself._  
  
_"How was your preparation for tomorrow huh?" Jinyoung said while ruffled Daehwi's hair and sat beside him._

 _“Of course I’m ready_ hyung _! But… I’m afraid that tomorrow would_ be fail _” and the little boy only can pouting his lips._

_“Hmm… are you really Daehwi? Because the real Lee Daehwi that I know always be confident”_

_“Ish!! Hyungggg!!!”_

_“Hahaha, ok ok, come on, let’s go home, the sun was_ gone _” said Jinyoung._

 _“Ah Hyung, I forgot” Daehwi interrupt, “tomorrow night don’t forget to_ sit at _the front row ya? Ya_ ya _? Pleaseee!! If not, then I don’t want to talk with you! Huh!”_

_“Of course, I always become the front man if it was about you, Hwi”. Ya, because Bae Jinyoung will do everything only for a boy that he loves._

.

.

.

Thirty minutes he was musing, and in that thirty minutes he is missing his little boy. Wait, ‘his little boy’? Hahaha funny, you cannot even tell about your feeling to him and now you regret it, Bae Jinyoung. How dare you to say that Daehwi is yours?!

He moves from the sofa that he have been sat before to the dusty piano and rarely played. He sat down on the chair in front of the piano and back to musing again. Bae Jinyoung looking around to the music room, trying to memorize all about the memories that he made one years ago with that little boy. Ya, this year the exact time when one years ago where the last time Bae Jinyoung met a boy that he loves until now, Lee Daehwi. It was within the last year that he survived by always visiting music room every class ended and try to playing with the dusty piano although at the end he only can sighs and sometimes cries.

One years ago Bae Jinyoung promised to sit down at the first row to enjoy Daehwi’s performance at that night but God always have a plan. That night is the nightmare, the time when Bae Jinyoung meet him for the last, Jinyoung heard a bad news that made him broke into a pieces. Lee Daehwi has died, he supposed to enjoy the performance but what he heard only make him sick and sad. All this time Bae Jinyoung didn’t know that Daehwi gone because of his coronary his disease.

After he enjoys his musing, now he decide to go home because the day is getting dark. “Daehwi-ya, I miss you…” and Bae Jinyoung close the door and left without know that someone is paying attention to him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna say THANK YOU FOR READING THIS GARBAGE HUHUHU AND I'M SO SORRY THIS IS FAR FROM PERFECT T_T


End file.
